


ravenous

by pastelgay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgay/pseuds/pastelgay
Summary: And, well, however Kise reacted, he reacted. Which Kasamatsu assured Moriyama would absolutely not at all be similar to what was going on in that perverted, romance-drowned brain of his. It was just a shirt that happened to be Kise's which happened to now be on Kasamatsu's body. That was it.(“He’s going to eat you alive, Kasamatsu Yukio.”)
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> never actually wrote or posted anything like this before so here we are! and the title is hmmm not good but, enjoy  
> pretty much just 8k of the tags, the plot is they are both clowns that love each other and just forgot their red noses at home  
> i also think kise calling him 'senpai' would stick around for a very long time, even just as a term of endearment

Kasamatsu was still repeating in his head how stupid this idea was, and how stupid or illogical _he_ was for actually going through with it.

One: it was at the suggestion and infuriating eyebrow waggle of one Moriyama Yoshitaka, someone who thought dating began with throwing flowers into a crowd and asking whomever catches it to be romanced by him.

Two: he looked and felt ridiculous, because there was no way this was going to prove anything. Honestly, he didn’t understand the appeal of wearing someone else’s clothing when you had your _own,_ let alone just wearing someone else’s shirt and only that.

He didn’t understand why Moriyama insisted he add his leg warmers and socks to it, because, “Oh come _on,_ Yukio, you _cannot_ tell me you still don’t know how many guys back in high school not only had the hots for you, but for your _legs_ too because of those.”

And clearly, the only appropriate reaction to that hogwash was telling his old friend he had clearly hallucinated pieces of their educational lives because that made absolutely no sense.

And then hanging up with a righteous, indignant fury when he argued, “How much time you got? I can name a dozen off the top of my head. I can _call_ them, Yukio, right now, and ask about their big gay crush all those years ago, though they might ask for your number and I’m sure Kise wouldn’t - ”

Despite his irritation and blazing red face, he had still, for some reason, listened to the advice anyway. Because Kise still to this day whined and begged for Kasamatsu to wear his shirts despite him never budging from his answer in the slightest.

Just this _one time_ he’d allow it, since he wanted to make Kise happy, and he hadn’t seen him much lately because of their schedules. They saw each other physically only a few times a month, which just sucked _._ The least he could do was - he shuddered - _dress-up_ for a few hours to - to cater to his - kink thing. Whatever.

Kasamatsu swallowed. And, well, however Kise reacted, he reacted. Which Kasamatsu assured Moriyama would absolutely not at all be similar to what was going on in that perverted, romance-drowned brain of his. It was just a shirt that happened to be Kise's which happened to now be on Kasamatsu's body. That was it.

_(“He’s going to eat you alive, Kasamatsu Yukio.”)_

There was a long sleeved shirt Kise had worn for a short grocery trip and tossed onto his dresser when he came back in favor of a tank to play a basketball match Kagami had invited him to.

Kasamatsu wanted to grab a clean one but, well. Laundry had just been done in full and he didn’t feel right going through someone else’s drawer and invading their privacy. Even if it was Kise.

Plus there was no telling what he’d find in that drawer.

Kise was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago, and Kasamatsu felt kind of… out of place, because what was he doing, really? He wasn’t trying to - seduce Kise, not at all but. Set a mood? Maybe. He really didn’t know how to do this kind of thing.

Kise had just been absolutely awful about boldly saying how much he _wanted_ Kasamatsu after they started dating some time in college, which just seemed to be amplified because now they could but also couldn’t because of their opposing schedules.

Sometimes it was Kise pressing into his space with hot breath on this neck, fingers sliding up his sides and beneath his shirt, pressing close behind him and sealing his mouth against his nape, all the while murmuring sultry things to rile him up.

And it worked, by god did it work, every time, but every time it also flustered him beyond anything because he wasn’t quite certain how to respond _._ He’d reach behind him and run his fingers through Kise’s hair which would have made him purr if he were a cat, and it sated Kise enough to wrap himself around Kasamatsu and lean into him.

So he thought, okay, what if he initiated for once? What if _he_ was in control from the start and then they just followed as it went?

And he thought that in confidence, with confidence, until he realized _nobody_ he knew gave sane or good advice and now he was stuck at the end of a stupid idea, so very close to calling it quits.

He was pulling his own drawer out for some godforsaken pants, in the midst of giving up, when he heard keys rattling in the door and it burst open.

“Senpaiii! I’m home!” Kise’s voice rang through the hallway, the sound of the door closing and Kise removing his shoes. “Sorry I’m late! I got caught up, I’ll make it up to you~”

Heart hammering in his chest now that it seemed he really was doing this, he hurriedly closed the drawer and spun around as footsteps neared the door. All he thought about was how dumb this idea was and not how he’d follow through after Kise saw him.

But Kise was chattering happily as he came into the room, glancing at Kasamatsu in greeting before turning to put his phone on the dresser. In hindsight, it was actually pretty hilarious the speed at which Kise pulled a double take, which almost knocked that phone right back off the dresser.

Kise stared. And stared. And stared.

“...That’s my shirt,” Kise said simply after several more moments, staring at said shirt.

“Yes,” Kasamatsu replied, because it most certainly was.

Kise continued staring, eyes going lidded as he slowly looked him up and down, heat rising as his gaze stopped at the hem where his skin went bare until his knees.

“Those are your old knee highs,” he spoke again, voice having dropped considerably lower. Kasamatsu’s stomach felt heavy and he inhaled quietly, but shakily the more his heart rate sped up.

“They are,” Kasamatsu replied neutrally, because, well, if Kise could make stupid, obvious observations, then he could respond just the same.

His eyes trailed back up very slowly, walking toward him as he did so. Kasamatsu already felt like a prey animal caught in a trap with the hunter stalking slowly over to collect his prize.

“You don’t like wearing my shirts. You never cared for it.”

Kasamatsu’s heart hammered like drums in his chest, craning his neck up to look at Kise as the man stopped directly in front of him, crowding into his space just shy of skin on skin. His back was a scant few inches from the wall behind him.

He breathed in in a way he hoped didn’t betray himself. “No. I still don’t. Not really.”

After a burning search into his eyes, Kise’s eyes seemed to innocently watch his own hands as they moved from his sides toward Kasamatsu’s, from the dip of his waist to the slight jut of his sharp hips. The shirt jumbled and wrinkled as they continued to drift downward, like he was thoroughly enjoying the view and sensation. Kasamatu was almost certain his beating heart was going to leap out of his mouth at any point.

Then his fingers clamped down on the hem and yanked him forward into his own body. Kasamatsu gasped, startled, and threw his hands up and against his chest to avoid jolting too far forward. Kise’s arms easily looped around, clasped hands pressed firmly into his lower back to keep him in close. 

And _god_ that was a sight when he peered up, with Kise’s molten gold eyes and long lashes, their foreheads nearly touching as Kise tilted his head to really look at him.

“You said it - makes you happy, so,” he managed, because he was excellent at keeping eye contact and holding himself steady, but Kise was so warm and near and _intense_.

Kise breathed out an amused laugh and ducked his head into his shoulder, one hand sliding up to cup the back of his head and dragging his - _Kise’s_ \- shirt with it, so when Kise’s other heated palm latched firmly onto his hip it was branded against bare skin.

“Happy,” Kise laughed into his skin, low and pleased. “Yeah, that’s one ‘H’ word I’d use.”

Kasamatsu went to say something but then Kise pressed his nose against his bare neck, where one side of the jumbled fabric had been, and breathed in deeply.

“God,” Kise whispered, heatedly, desperately, “God, you even smell like me. Is this - did I wear this recently?”

Kasamatsu didn't want to admit that Kise parting his lips against the dip of his shoulder made him a little weak, heat tumbling throughout his body, but he’d never been a liar, especially not toward himself.

So instead he slid a hand up his chest and around to firmly cup the back of his neck while the other curled beneath his own shoulder. He was more than a little pleased at the stutter in Kise’s breath.

“It was - ” Kasamatsu tried, but Kise’s teeth glided across his neck before pressing a slow, open-mouthed kiss against it, so instead he gripped Kise’s a little tighter and let out a shuddering breath.

“On your - dresser. Wasn’t about to go through _your_ drawers,” he managed, then caught up to Kise’s words. “Smell like you? What are you, a bloodhound?”

Kasamatsu pulled at the long hairs curled about his neck, because Kise had been here for too long already and all he'd been slowly kissing was Kasamatsu’s neck, which was not quite where he wanted him right now.

“Mmm,” Kise hummed into his mouth when Kasamatsu leaned up and kissed him open, slowly slipping his tongue around Kise’s. Kise inhaled shortly before bearing down, arm curled tight around his waist and the other cradling his head.

“I do wear a specific cologne, usually,” Kise amended after pulling away for a moment, smiling dreamily into the next kiss that Kasamatsu impatiently dragged him back into.

“And if you wear that _and_ my shirt in public - !”

“ _Not_ happening.”

“I figured,” Kise hummed in agreement.

Then very suddenly and quickly Kise’s long fingers and hot palms were gripping the outsides of his bare thighs and heaving him up into the air, jerking his hips hard between Kasamatsu’s legs as he pulled him forward to show just how affected he already was.

Kasamatsu did not _yelp_ , not even when his shoulder blades pressed into the wall behind him as Kise bore down on him again, lips attached to his now bare collarbones. He just made _some_ kind of sound that made Kise grin like a shark against his skin, fingers gripping tight on his thighs.

“You’re right,” Kise added cheekily, “I wouldn’t behave if you started doing that. My image of innocence!”

“Shut up, when have you ever been innocent,” Kasamatsu growled weakly, body hot, and Kise laughed until Kasamatsu yanked Kise’s head back, swallowing both his groan and any other sounds he could have made into his own mouth.

“And - Kise, you can put me down, seriously,” Kasamatsu said between swapped puffs of air, miffed at being picked up so easily, mainly.

Kise paused. “Do you want me to put you down?”

Kasamatsu blinked. “I don’t… care, really, but I know I’m not light, Kise. It’s - ”

Easy as anything, Kise pressed Kasamatsu further up the wall with his hips, swapping to wrap one arm beneath his rear. He used the other hand to slide his fingers through his short hair, tug hard enough for Kasamatsu’s lips to part in a startled gasp, and press forward to take advantage of his open mouth.

Kasamatsu’s moan, which he’d already tried to stifle himself, was muffled beneath Kise as he tilted his head to suck his lower lip into his mouth. Only after biting down and slowly letting it slide through his teeth did he fully pull back.

Looking Kise in the eyes after that, eyes hooded and face flushed beyond reason while he tried to catch his breath, was difficult. And then Kise spoke up, firmly and with a voice that rumbled strong and proud throughout his chest:

“And _I’m_ not _weak_.”

Kasamatsu could only drop his head down onto his shoulder in defeat with a strangled, “ _Fuck,_ Kise.”

And he was manhandled again, bouncing as Kise lifted him a bit higher so he could slide his hands back to his upper thighs to keep him upright, which was apparently his hands’ favorite place to be right now.

“Senpai, are you - ” he swallowed, “are you even wearing anything under that?”

His hands inched forward shakily as if to check for the seam of briefs, creeping more and more until he was near his ass, which seemed to be making for Kise’s new favorite spot to grope on him (and, he was wearing underwear, actually, which Kise would probably be disappointed to find if he crept any more).

Kasamatsu choked on a gasp that stopped somewhere on the way to his lungs, causing Kise to pause his daring path, nuzzling into Kasamatsu’s neck and making a soft, questioning hum.

This was something he did _not_ want to explain out loud and with actual words, because he didn’t think he was going to need them, because he never imagined himself being pinned against a wall by Kise whose wandering hands would have figured it out anyway.

“I didn’t - ” he tried first, voice cracking, and just that sound and the heated beast of Kise was tamed for a moment, fingers loose and thumbs rubbing soothingly now instead of tight and hungry for more, kisses soft and gentle.

“I didn’t - know how it would feel, but I wanted to,” Kasamatsu tried, and obviously that was wrong because Kise went to pull away, probably to look at him in confusion. But Kasamatsu refused him, wrapped his arms around his head and tucked Kise beneath his chin.

“To have you,” Kasmatsu tried, because some words were just - abrasive, or odd, like saying ‘sex’ out into heated air like this because it didn’t fit quite right, neither did a crude word like ‘fuck’ either.

Kise was frozen now, stiff and unmoving, and Kasamatsu hurried to explain because things had been going smoothly, this wasn’t an area he was experienced much or comfortable in but he could fix this, fix the mood before he ruined it.

“So I tried to - on my own, just to see,” he continued, legs tightening around him, and _how_ was Kise still holding him upright, “how it felt.”

Kise was very quiet and still, and Kasmatsu’s heart thundered in his chest which he was certain Kise could hear. 

\- and then Kise was silently heaving him off the wall and stalking toward the bed with a sense of determination while Kasamatsu sputtered in confusion. He was dropped unceremoniously and _rudely_ onto the mattress, bouncing slightly as he did so.

Before he could snap at him, however, Kise’s hands were curled around his calves and he was yanked halfway down the bed with a yelp, shirt riding all the way up to his chest in the process.

Kise was kneeling and he had Kasamatsu halfway up and settled onto his spread thighs in one strong pull, Kasamatsu’s own thighs cradling his hips. And next thing Kasamatsu saw was Kise was looming over him, hands clasped through Kasamatsu’s own as he pinned them to the bed, far above his own head.

“Hey, Senpai,” Kise breathed shakily near his ear, voice rough and wrecked, “are you saying you… touched yourself, for me? Did you finger yourself, Yukio-san, to prepare for me?”

Thankfully Kise had tucked his face against his neck and he didn’t have to look directly at him because _fuck,_ what the _fuck, how could he just say that, how could he look him in the eyes right now??_

Against his better judgement a small, pitiful sound escaped his lips in response to his words and he craned his head to the side furiously, like he could somehow spit the sound back out into the fabric of the bed instead.

His hand having just been freed, he hadn’t realized Kise was multi-tasking until he nearly jumped when fingers began gliding beneath the hook of his knee, sliding up and around to float along his inner thigh.

And the only thing he’d find other than what Kise was sneakily searching for was how this was absolutely the hardest he had ever been in his entire fucking life. Who was he kidding, he was the only one down to their underwear, _obviously_ Kise could tell by now exactly how weak his body was to Kise’s touch, Kise’s voice.

But the palm inching up his thigh smoothly swapped positions, and then Kise was wrapping his arms under both his legs and slouching forward, bending Kasamatsu’s body with him.

Kasamatsu shuddered throughout his whole frame at the sensation of Kise's hips securely against him, from how he could feel that Kise was just as hard and desperate for him too.

Kise’s lips were hot against his ear, voice low. “Are you still wet from it, Senpai? Is that what you didn’t want me to find out on my own?”

“God, don’t - !” Kasamatsu blustered at the bold and blatant words, face blazing red as he threw his hands over his eyes, “don’t say it like that! Jesus! Are you trying to - fucking - ”

“I’m definitely trying for fucking,” Kise laughed, laughing more and louder when Kasamatsu yanked his arms back to shove a pillow over his face with a sound like a muffled, enraged bull.

“But I’m also trying for dirty talk. How’d I do?”

“I hate you so much,” he grouched into the pillow, before giving up and putting it back above him with an annoyed huff.

By then Kise had leaned back and was rubbing his hands up and down his legs, smiling so soft and sated that Kasamatsu couldn’t really stay mad for much longer.

“Sorry, sorry, I won’t embarrass myself again.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t - ” he tried, but clearly that was what Kise was trying for from the smile-turned-smug-grin that he was wearing as Kasamatsu looked up.

So Kasamatsu glared and launched the pillow at his face instead, thoroughly heated inside and out. But Kise, weirdly enough, started _giggling_ into the pillow and clutching it further around his face.

“Senpai, you’re seriously _so cute,_ ” he said gleefully around his laughs, and Kasamatsu was tempted to yank the pillow away from him and start beating him with it.

“Well!” Kasamatsu snapped, flustered and indignant, “I didn’t want to go in any blinder than I already was!”

But Kise was on a roll, and tried, Kasamatsu assumed, to be cute as he peered over the top of the pillow, fluttering his lashes. “I’m sure by now I realize that you want _me_ to go in.”

“Alright, clown, make more jokes!” Kasamatsu seethed, ripping the pillow from him and launching it away after a dutiful _whap!_ against Kise’s arm, to which he responded with an exaggerated whine.

Kasamatsu had already pulled himself back upright by now, seated with his feet planted firmly as opposed to sprawled on his back. “See where that gets you!”

But Kise just began laughing in delight again and, as if sensing Kasamatsu’s growing irritation and discomfort, leaned forward to wrap his arms around Kasamatsu’s neck to hold him close as his body shook.

“This is already the best sex I’ve ever had, and we haven’t even done anything yet,” he announced, voice muffled into Kasamatsu’s shoulder. Kasamatsu furrowed his brows, because _what?_

“It’s only good when you can laugh with the person you make love to.”

And Kise shouldn’t be allowed to just do that, to soothe his bristles of discomfort in an unfamiliar situation and make him naturally drift back into his orbit.

“You sound a bit weird, still,” Kasamatsu said as neutrally as possible. “If you really want, maybe we should stop and - ”

 _“NO! No_ , nono let’s not do that, please let’s not do that.”

At the first ‘no’ Kise had already launched himself away from their embrace with wide eyes, only finishing to realize Kasamatsu was pushing down a tiny smug grin.

Kise pouted then, said, “Senpai doesn’t play fair, really,” and pouted even harder.

Kasamatsu raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “ _I_ don’t play fair? Are you for real right now?”

Kise furrowed his brows and gave a small frown. “I came home to you wearing nothing but my shirt and your knee highs, which you _know_ I’ve been obsessed with since high school.

"And you expected to behave like a rational human being, seeing you looking like that?”

And then it was Kasamatsu’s turn to be confused. “Since high school..." Oh goddammit he was going to kill Moriyama. "You _what_? Excuse me?”

“Nothing!” Kise sputtered, face completely red and blotchy. “Nothing at all! Nevermind!”

Kasamatsu let out a small puff of air that might have been a laugh. This definitely was not at all how he thought this was going to go, but he didn't think he was complaining. Or that it had been necessarily bad thus far.

Kasamatsu fell back against the bed, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back, a small pleased sound leaving him as he felt something along his spine quietly pop. He didn’t quite mind the draft against his bare belly, certainly not with how flushed and hot he’d just been.

“Comfortable down there?” Kise asked quietly, his voice sounding odd.

Kasamatsu had honestly forgotten how his position actually looked since the mood seemed to have shifted from electric to something more like water, smooth and easy now instead of intense and untamed. He forgot that all he had besides his briefs was an oversized shirt crinkled toward his chest, half covered legs whose clothed calves rested along Kise’s thighs, stretched out and spread to put every part of his body on display.

Kasamatsu hummed in response, feeling the urge to stretch properly, but stopped at the silence above.

Jokingly, he tried, “Weren't you going to have your wicked way with me?” 

Kise was silent still, and Kasamatsu moved to sit up, worried he actually _had_ said or did something wrong. He managed to pull up to his elbows and open his mouth, concerned, but a large hand was firmly put against his chest and pushed him back down before he could.

He glanced up directly into Kise’s gaze to see his irises had all but sunken beneath his swollen pupils, eyes lidded and ravenous as he murmured something about him being in a perfect position, actually, don’t move, please, spoken with contained breaths and wet lips, like he couldn’t help licking them out of something like hunger, despite his skin-care regimen.

Kasamatsu’s chest felt something of a nuclear explosion bursting inside it from that, its aftermath and the rest of its dead weight fluttering hot and heavily into his gut. It took away whatever breath he had actually managed to salvage until now.

“I don’t know about being wicked,” Kise murmured, eyes roving so darkly over him that he felt there couldn’t have possibly been any clothes on him after all. His throat was already dry, and it would be grating to try and send any coherent sounds through it.

And then Kise was reaching both arms behind him and yanking his shirt off in a second, throwing it off to the side. Kasamatsu swallowed as Kise’s heated, lustful eyes caught his own, and stared right into him. Then rose high on his knees, pried his fingers into his belt and began removing his own clothing to match Kasmatsu’s state.

“But yes,” Kise said, voice low and heavy in a way that felt like his words alone hefted a heated stone in his belly. “Yeah, I think I’ll have my fill.”

And _oh,_ if that had been electricity before, then this was _fire._

Kasamatsu had apparently been fanning flames which had neither shrunk nor receded, and now had grown high enough to swallow him whole. And now that he finally remembered to breathe, all that seemed to fill his lungs was the same heat he saw in Kise’s eyes.

_Eaten alive, huh?_

“Next time, Senpai,” Kise continued smoothly, as smoothly and easily as it was to press the two fingers currently inside him, “why don’t you just let me do this for you? You know I’m always here to help. Anytime.”

“Shut up!” Kasamatsu snapped, feeling the heat of his face leech off the heat from his forearms, which he was trying desperately to use as a cover. “I don’t - !”

He was cut off by a keening sound from his own throat which he attempted to muffle, but Kise was pressing insistently inside him, deeper than he ever managed when he touched himself, and he couldn’t help but gasp and shove his face into the sheets with a stilted moan.

“I mean,” Kise said casually, and really, who in their right mind was so smug and flippant in bed? Kasamatsu was going to smack him whenever he regained his bearings.

“My hands and fingers are longer,” he emphasized this by slipping his index finger alongside the other two, and Kasamatsu breathed out shakily.

“Bigger, too,” he added and continued his merciless motions without a care, making sure to have Kasamatsu hot and squirming beneath him all the more from the back and forth, spread and pull of his fingers.

“And, and! I have both a better angle and view!”

“I’m going to fucking murder you,” Kasamatsu promised weakly, and then cried out with an arched back when Kise took both offense and vengeance from that in one single blow.

“You should come to me any time you’re all hot and bothered, Senpai,” he all but cooed, entirely unthwarted and unaffected by the threat, “and I’ll always make sure you come _for_ me _._ ”

“You - !” he panted, mind whirling, head cloudy and spinning, just a bit, “you - talk too much - nnh!”

“I always talk too much, Senpai! Did you think that was going to change here?”

“Considering the c-circumstaaances…” he tried, but Kise’s lips were latched onto his inner thigh now, and he was looking up at Kasamatsu between his legs with dark eyes and _god,_ that was somehow in equal measures the hottest thing he’d ever seen and mortifying down to bones.

His head fell back, chest heaving. “I had only h-hoped.”

Wrong answer yet again, Kasamatsu realized as he tried to swallow a groan between his palms when Kise nosed up his leg, breathing into the crease of his groin and sliding his tongue along his fevered skin. Kasamatsu was absolutely certain his dick twitched in obvious arousal from Kise’s close proximity, and tried to ignore the breath of laughter he puffed against him.

“How long did you finger yourself for before I got here, Senpai?” Kise asked casually, not mincing his words. His lips dragged backwards again, mouthing at his twitching thighs and biting at them in equal turn.

“You’re already loose enough for my own. Not enough for _me_ , though.”

Kasamatsu simply silently fumed and cursed Kise, because apparently doing that aloud brought about karma in the form of brutally massaging his prostate until he couldn’t form sounds other than pitiful moans that he tried his damndest to trap beneath his teeth.

And because karma hated him more, Kise went about stroking his wet, neglected cock along with his unyielding, constant penetration, because he hadn’t answered Kise and that just would not do.

“Fu-uck, _Kise!_ God, mnh…!”

“I love when you cry out for me, Senpai. You’re so cute when you try and cover it up.”

“Don’t - _ghh! -_ patronize me!”

“I’m not trying…!” Kise protested, sounding affronted, and Kasamatsu rolled his eyes in the short reprieve he could manage it. “You’re really just, seriously so… so...”

And for some unearthly reason, it stopped completely, and Kise’s touch disappeared and he pulled slowly out from inside of him. Kasamatsu winced and groaned weakly at the sensation, attempting to gather his thoughts before he understood why there was not currently an onslaught of pleasure and annoyance.

“Do you think I’m lying?”

Kasamatsu panted to catch his breath and by the time he opened his eyes to look up, Kise was already leaning toward him. His expression was a bit off, but his brows were furrowed and lips pursed, like there was something on his mind he needed to brush off before he did anything else.

“Kise, what the hell?”

“I am,” Kise started firmly and with the utmost confidence. “Senpai, I’m really…

“I am literally a bed pressed too hard against my dick from an orgasm, like, if you look at me too much Senpai, I’m gone! Goodbye any sex for the next twenty minutes.” He paused. “Fifteen, maybe, if we’re lucky.”

He started muttering to himself. “Definitely too wet for a condom to stay on, that’s for sure. Unless I try and dry it off. Ouch.”

“You _what?!_ ” he sputtered, absolutely thrown for a loop and trying to put together all that in a coherent structure. “What are you - why is this important information right now?”

Unable to help himself, he tried to peer up and look down the curve of Kise’s body, down his front, past the wrinkled band of his briefs, the front of which was visibly stained and soaked over the large bulge and - _hey_ , alright, yeah, why had there been no penetration besides Kise’s fingers yet again?

“You’re driving me fucking crazy and we’re barely through foreplay. I haven’t _attempted_ to have you yet.”

 _That_ got his attention, because Kasamatsu could count on one hand, probably, the amount of times he had heard Kise curse. He looked up at him with wide eyes, remembering everything he just announced, feeling his face flush like a forest fire.

And Kise looked distraught, almost, like this was something that needed to be heard and dealt with. Kasamatsu, as per usual, thought he was being an idiot. Or, to be a bit gentler, was overthinking this in ways similar to how Kasamatsu already had.

“Well, why don’t you see if you’re right, then?”

Kise blinked, staring dumbly. “What.”

“I mean,” he continued to say, leaning back upward toward Kise on the support of sweaty palms, “I figure the way to prove it is either, test it by using the bed,” he gestured to the rest of the space around them.

Kise scowled. “Very funny, Senpai.”

“It was your comparison,” he pointed out at Kise’s huff and eye roll. “Or…”

Kasamatsu curled his fingers around the back of Kise’s neck, the pressure of his palm firm enough to make Kise’s lids droop. He dragged him forward until Kise fumbled and crawled toward him on hands and knees and into the wet parting of his lips. He held him firmly there, kissed him slow and sweet, feeling warmth spread like the gentle tide throughout him at the easy way Kise relaxed and naturally softened into his touch.

Kasamatsu leaned slowly backward again, dragging Kise’s body down with his grip until he was nearly on top of him, save Kise’s knees which were still firmly settled into the mattress. Kise knelt over him and accidentally brushed his groin against the back of Kasamatsu’s thigh as he crawled towards him.

Kasamatsu watched as Kise pulled slightly away from the slick curl of their tongues in favor of shuddering out a loud, shaking sigh, eyelashes fluttering. His own breath got caught at the sight, and he bit his lip and applied more pressure while Kise gasped.

“Or, I’m right here too,” he added, feeling how his own voice had dropped low and hungry while Kise’s eyes snapped open. He leaned upward and into Kise’s space instead of pulling him down, kissed him again while his free arm reached between them, fingers settling over the panes of his abdomen before pushing his palm flat against his belly.

Kise groaned into his mouth, breathing heavier as Kasamatsu continued down his stomach and dipped his fingers beneath the band of his briefs. Kise pulled away enough that their foreheads remained pressed together but he could stare directly into his eyes.

They were lit again like a fuse as Kasamatsu maneuvered his other arm to help, pressing himself tight and snug against Kise’s front so he could take Kise’s clothes off himself.

He pulled away to push them down to his thighs and watched Kise’s cock spring free, staring and really wondering if the tingling sensation beneath his tongue was the beginnings of him salivating over the sight.

He hooked one arm fully around his shoulders and pulled him all the way down, the fronts of Kise’s thighs sliding forward as his knees slid backward. Kise only understood when Kasamatsu reached for him to fit between his own legs, and then swatted Kasamatsu’s hands away.

And, yeah, that was definitely drool pooling in his mouth as he watched Kise swing a leg over his hip and reach for their drawer containing lube, the streams of pre-cum already soaking his cock in rivets, smearing against his belly as it moved along with Kise’s motions. He swallowed it down.

“And here I was, happy to finger you, suck you off, and come in my pants without being touched like a teen,” Kise bemoaned, watching in avid interest as he slid the slick head of his cock teasingly along the crease of his ass.

“You _really_ don’t need to announce all of those things, I promise you,” he grumbled, trying to put his energy into words and not the breath-stuttering sensation of Kise just nearly pushing into him with every tantalizing swipe against him.

He blinked, mind working. “Wait, and now you’re _less_ happy to be doing this instead? With me?” The urge to cover himself and curl up snuck up on him out of nowhere, the beginnings of shame and embarrassment creeping along like tendrils.

Kise’s eyes went wide and a wild look passed through them as he caught - whatever he saw in Kasamatsu’s expression - and lurched forward in a panic that jostled the entire bed.

 _“NO! No_ , god, no that’s not what I meant!” Kise began frantically, cradling Kasamatsu’s face between his palms. His eyes were wide and imploring and Kasamatsu had no choice but to stare them head on, completely taken off guard.

“Fuck, sorry, no of course I want this, I cannot put into _words_ how much I want this. I just - wasn’t expecting you to - want to jump right into it? So - So I was happy to do whatever you wanted! Anything, anything you wanted.”

Kise pressed his forehead against Kasamatsu’s and closed his eyes, breathing deep and holding him close. “Anything. Everything for you. Always.”

Kasamatsu felt awfully beloved and treasured, his heart shaking beneath his ribcage at the strength of it. He had no idea how to reciprocate everything he felt just as strongly, not at that moment.

So Kasamatsu just said, “Alright,” instead, allowing himself to be cradled and held, and goddammit if his voice didn’t sound incredibly small right there.

He cleared his throat, feeling flushed and awkward as Kise simply and gently brushed his thumbs along his cheeks, and then he paused. His hands were not both completely dry. Something wet was smearing partially into his skin.

“Kise. You’re getting lube in my hair.”

Kise froze, and he rolled his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut before he went to open one, then the other, looking miserably at Kasamatsu as he extracted his hands. “Sorry, Senpai.”

But Kasamatsu, able to gather himself sooner, simply ruffled his long hair a bit roughly, waiting for Kise to get annoyed enough to scowl at him at swat his hands away with a whine, because Kise looking thoroughly teased was infinitely better than him looking miserable.

“Hey, it’s only fair,” he surmised with half an amused grin, “now nobody’s hair is perfect anymore.”

And his grin filled out fully at the annoyed look Kise threw his way, desperately trying to pull through the new frays and knots Kasamatsu just rubbed into them.

“Seriously, Yukio-san,” Kise was muttering, and there were still so many tiny, different pieces of his heart that were tugged every time Kise said his name. “Your hair is short so it’s easier to handle! So mean.”

And Kasamatsu really couldn’t help the fond curl of his lips as Kise fretted, unbearably smitten by something as simple as him running his fingers through his blonde locks, a firm pout settled across his mouth.

Then Kise clapped his hands together and resettled himself between the spread of Kasamatsu’s legs, and announced:

“Alright! Let’s get back to sex!”

“Shakespearean segway, Kise,” Kasamatsu drawled, bemused underneath it all as Kise hummed to himself.

His eyes flicked over Kasamatsu, sharp and perceptive. “Ohhh, I know we don’t need anything fancy to get back into it - or, to get back into you.” He repositioned himself with a self-satisfied grin sent his way and Kasamatsu resisted the urge to immediately launch something at him.

He paused. “Also, don’t mention other men like that, especially now, Senpai.”

Kasamatsu’s eyebrows shot up at how serious he sounded, a startled laugh leaving his lips. “Kise, the guy’s - ”

He was cut off by a gasp and his head falling backward automatically when, slick and stretched as he was, Kise’s drenched cock slid right into him easily, halfway full and open in one fluid, hard thrust.

“Ohhh?” Kise hummed, coy, his gaze burning into him and setting his body on fire again just like that. He snapped his slackened jaw closed, ceasing the chance for another harsh breath to stumble out of him. “See? Mmm, I can segway us just fine. Alright. Let’s see.”

Kasamatsu opened his mouth to snap a retort but Kise was already pulling out and pressing inside him, back and forth and back and forth again and again to ease the rest of him open, enough of a distraction that all Kasamatsu could really do was stare and pant for him until he managed to dip further.

His mouth fell open automatically with a long, breathy moan as Kise pressed into him fully and entirely. He could only gasp quietly as he pulled right back out again, not loose enough yet for a fluid thrust if the way his own body tried to grip tight to the intrusion meant anything.

“Ki- _ise,_ ” Kasamatsu shuddered as he repeated the action, a bit more slick, a bit less grip this time. Smoother. “That’s - _Kise…!_ ”

It didn’t seem like he could close his mouth to save his life, especially not once Kise, panting as he was, easily pressed his palms against the backs of his thighs and bent him in half, following his own body with him.

And, oh, _oh,_ “ _Ohhhh,_ that’s, that’s, go- _od_ ,” he managed to slur as Kise slowly rocked into him, nice and deep and _different_ but _oh, perfect._

Kise leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his damp forehead, and that was his last act of gentleness.

The man above him breathed in deep, gave a few full thrusts that dragged an _ah, ah, ah,_ out of Kasamatsu each time, before shifting his hips and bearing down. Bent as he was, Kasamatsu couldn’t help but watch the full length of Kise’s wet cock as he slowly pulled out, and then he couldn’t continue watching as he slammed back down.

Because the first sensation alone was plenty enough to have his head thrown back in shock, mouth dropping open, but then he just _didn’t stop_. Scrambling for purchase as his entire body was jostled by the force, all he managed to dig his nails into was Kise’s flexing bicep and threw another arm above his head, crumpling the already ruined sheets into his fist.

“Oh _Kise, fu-u-ck - !_ ” he choked out, voice shattering in his throat at the last word because god, oh god, he was relentless, Kasamatsu could barely breathe in deeply enough to get another broken cry out.

He threw his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip, brows furrowing on their own accord. And there wasn’t more he could really chant besides curses and _oh_ and _Kise_ and _yes-yes-yes!_

With a broken whimper he would absolutely never admit happened, he reached his arms up toward Kise, and whatever open mouthed, thoroughly fucked-out expression he couldn’t help but wear caused Kise to make this deep, deep sound in his chest and rock even harder into him.

He maneuvered his legs onto his shoulders and desperately pressed his mouth against Kasamatsu’s, their bodies almost entirely lined up against one another. Kasamatsu cried out and snaked his shaking arms beneath his shoulders, reaching up and clutching tight at any patch of skin he could manage, until sweat made him lose purchase and he had to scratch and dig for more.

“I can’t,” Kise finally spoke up, panting harshly into his mouth and fucking him anew. “I can’t - not - _fuck_ , I wish I could take a picture of you, Senpai, I can’t even explain how - ”

Kise grunted, shifting his hips again and Kasamatsu could only follow the direction his eyes went as they flitted back, his neck craning as his head tilted backward.

He arched away from Kise so he could pull his arms back, throw them both against the bed frame and grip it above his head with white-knuckled fists. He clutched it tight like a vice as it seemed the only thing grounding him from the pleasure rocketing like a pinball throughout his body. Harsh, wounded little pants and creaks of moans were all he could manage after that, each noise sounding like it was punched right out of him.

“Yeah, yeah, look so pretty, Senpai,” Kise spoke quickly, hissing out fast, heated compliments as he drove into him. “So good, so good for me.”

Kasamatsu moaned _loud_ when he felt Kise’s fingers in his hair, then gasped at the rough fistful he grabbed for himself, at Kise’s mouth and teeth on his bared throat, sucking at his Adam’s apple and biting hard against his skin, a pressure he knew Kise meant to leave marks.

And plenty of them, if the way the air cooled against the wet wounds all over his neck were any indication. It was just so _much_ all at once and, really, he was not going to last much longer, and he didn’t know quite how the filthy things Kise fervently whispered against his sweaty skin made him feel other than close to exploding, along with all the other overwhelming sensations.

“Like I said I’m - _uh -_ ” Kise gasped out, and Kasamatsu looked back up to him dazedly, at the hard pinch between his sweaty brows, eyes squeezed shut. “N-not gonna, I’m not - !”

Kise gritted his teeth and groaned deep, hips stuttering as he struggled to keep the pace despite his growing orgasm. And Kasamatsu felt something heavy in his own gut building, tense and twitching along his abdomen that had his breath coming short and sharp.

“Kis- _e_ ,” he managed a strangled sound, “gods, _ple-e-ase!_ ”

He didn’t know what he was asking for, but Kise did, because as he was grunting as he slightly shifted his hips to wrap strong fingers around his cock, and the pressure in his belly was amplified by several tons and more the more Kise gripped him tight and stroked him furiously.

“Wanted you, _mnh_ , wanted you to come just from m-me,” Kise huffed, and Kasamatsu dimly realized his one hand had been gripping his thigh almost this entire time, wondered why it hadn’t hurt, wondered if there would be bruises leftover on his legs and how that would make him feel.

“‘nother time, fuck you real good, Yukio.”

And _that_ was the ticket, it seemed, hearing his first name rolled around in the guttural tones of Kise’s straining throat as he was at his peak too, or maybe it just had to be Kise who cried out for him, just Kise, Kise, _Ki -_

“ - se, _Kise,_ ‘m g‘nna, _Kise_ I - _I_ \- !”

And he was arching and moaning broken chants of other jumbled half-words that told of how good he felt to be unable to form coherency, how good _Kise_ was making him feel, hips twitching and stomach tight as he convulsed desperately and spattered all over himself, Kise's strong hand on him wringing him out of everything he had to give.

But then it became too much and didn’t stop because Kise hadn’t stopped, trying to pin Kasamatsu’s twitching body down from the overstimulation of Kise’s merciless thrusting into him, “C’mon, c’mon, just a little more,” he chanted, “Come _on_ , Yukio, _come on_ , give it to me - ”

His body tried curling in on itself to get away, shoulders scrunching toward his neck as he pressed his face into one of them, hands clutching the sheets to his chest while strained whimpers were punched out of them through every dig into his body.

His knees and thighs trembled and attempted to press together as if that would help close his legs to stop the onslaught, but Kise yanked them apart and pushed them hard against his shoulders. He felt his eyes roll back into his head, jaw completely slack.

“Not y- _yet_ , almost, almost, c’mon, Yukio, _Yukio_ , f- _fuck, yes, yes!_ ”

And Kise was groaning and panting like a sweaty beast into his neck, thrusting without abandon and, _oh,_ so that was what it felt like to have someone come inside of you, warm and sudden and full.

Kise rocked into him a few more times, rolling his hips against him, before stilling with a final, all-body shudder.

And then they were both coming back to their senses and reality, Kise having lost all energy and flopped atop him, breathing heavy and sweat-slicked all over. It was hot, parts of Kasamatsu’s body still gave off random tremors, but that was probably the worst of it.

“Ngh,” Kasamatsu said with a weak shove against Kise’s chest, hoping to get him off and _out._ Kise groaned and clung tighter, gluing their gross, sweaty bodies together in a way Kasamatsu did not like or want to continue to be a part of.

“G’off,” he grunted at Kise. “G'out of me, Kise.”

“Five more minutes…”

“Get _off._ ”

Kise huffed in complaint but obliged regardless, gathering himself onto his forearms on the sides of his head and staring down at Kasamatsu.

His expression, tired and sweaty as it was, brightened the second they caught eyes, Kise’s face crinkling in absolute delight. "Like I said, best sex I've ever had." Kasamatsu went to speak up but Kise leaned forward with a grin and pressed more of a smile than a kiss against his lips.

“Alright,” he said brightly, moving back quickly to - 

\- and a hard, loud gasp tore from his throat at the sensation of Kise moving inside him -

\- and then he was breathing heavily with his fingers and nails digging sharply in his forearms to get him to _stop_ fuck that’s sensitive -

“Senpai? Senpai what’s - ?”

“Don’t move,” he ground out, breathing sharply through his teeth. Kise’s eyes went wide but he was more concerned with not having Kise _yanked out of him_ and just, “Don’t go so fucking _fast!_ ”

He couldn’t help but snap at him but apparently seeing him struggle was exactly what he needed to see to immediately understand. Kise’s eyes were wide when he cried, “Senpai I’m - sorry, I didn’t - !”

“I know!” he snapped at him again, just minutely loosening his death grip on Kise’s arm. “I know, and it’s fine, so just - !” His body shivered and tensed, and he even saw Kise wince at being prodded in any way post-orgasm.

Kise eased back on his haunches, rubbing soothing hands over the reddened skin of his legs. “Alright,” Kise murmured, watching Kasamatsu peer up at him for a moment. “Alright.”

Kasamatsu grimaced and let his head fall back as Kise eased out of him, inch by painstakingly slow inch. He held fast to the sheets as the last bit of his girth slid out of him and then that feeling of something - dripping - _what -_

He glanced up just in time to see the tip of Kise’s cock slip out of him with a - _sound -_ but his interest wasn’t in that but in Kise. Kise, who had been watching the entire time in something like wonder, where they connected and the slow drag of his sex out of Kasamatsu’s body, watched as the load Kise emptied into him slowly eased out of his twitching body, a string of thick, white liquid that still connected his limp cock to Kasamatsu.

He could only watch him for another moment as mortification filled him because that was - ! Would you - “ _Stop staring, Kise, what the fuck!_ ” And he curled his body back into himself because goddammit, he’d put himself on display far too many times in his lifetime _just from today._

And then he realized how sore he was and winced at the action, but it was worth it because Kise still seemed to be struggling in his daze and would have stayed there for plenty longer had Kasamatsu not yelled at him.

“Why would you - that’s _weird!_ ”

Kise looked up at him and tilted his head to the side like a pup, caught unawares. “Weird? How so?”

“It’s - !” he started immediately, and then lost his train of thought. It just… it just was! Who would want to stare at someone’s genitals like that, that was why. But instead he just repeated, “It’s weird!”

“Mhmm. Hey, can I eat you out, Senpai?”

Kasamatsu was never having sex again, and he said as much to Kise. Kise had never looked so horrified and wounded in his entire life, and Kasamatsu had never felt so pleased with himself.

Maybe he should start wearing Kise's shirts once in a blue moon, just to throw him off his guard from time to time. _Maybe._


End file.
